Dragon scimitar
|name = Dragon scimitar |image = |release = 29 March 2005 |update = Weapons Update |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 60000 |low = 40000 |store = 100000 |seller = Daga's Scimitar Smithy Daga |exchange = gemw |destroy = Drop |examine = A vicious, curved sword. |weight = 1.8 }} The dragon scimitar is the strongest scimitar available in Old School RuneScape. It can only be wielded by players who have an Attack level of 60 and have completed the Monkey Madness I quest. It may be purchased from Daga on Ape Atoll for 100,000 coins. A Monkeyspeak amulet does not need to be worn, as players can just right-click 'Trade' on Daga; however, you still must be in monkey form. Players who have freed King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster can easily reach Ape Atoll through the Teleport to Ape Atoll spell (requires 64 Magic) to access Daga's shop on Ape Atoll more quickly. The scimitar is also a rare drop from the Wilderness boss Scorpia. Players can attach a dragon scimitar ornament kit, obtained from elite clue scrolls, to cosmetically enhance the scimitar, creating a dragon scimitar (or). This only alters its appearance, and gives no stat enhancements. It can be dismantled, returning the scimitar and ornament kit. As with most dragon equipment, the dragon scimitar '''cannot' be made from raw materials using the Smithing skill.'' 150px |caption = A player wielding the dragon scimitar }} Special attack The dragon scimitar has a special attack, Sever, which hits with increased accuracy and prevents the target (players only) from using the Protect from Magic, Protect from Missiles, and Protect from Melee prayers for 5 seconds, consuming 55% of the player's special attack energy. Sever does not affect the Protect Item prayer. Rolls against the target's slash defence http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?317,318,712,65587452,goto,2. Comparison with other weapons The dragon scimitar is arguably the seventh best one-handed training weapon in the game, behind the Ghrazi rapier, Abyssal tentacle, Abyssal whip, Abyssal dagger, Zamorakian hasta, and the Staff of the dead. However, due to whips and hastae being unable to solely train strength, the dragon scimitar is commonly used to do so, and is therefore regarded as one of the best weapons in the game to train strength. In comparison, the Saradomin sword offers a +82 Strength bonus and +82 Slash attack. The Saradomin's blessed sword offers a +88 Strength bonus and +100 slash attack. The Abyssal whip offers a +82 Strength bonus and +82 slash attack. The Abyssal dagger offers a +75 Strength bonus and +75 stab attack. Combat styles Dropping monsters |} Trivia *The dragon scimitar was not actually released until almost four months after the release of the Monkey Madness I quest on 29 March 2005. *If the player asked Zeke to sell them a dragon scimitar, he would say, "Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you'll ever hold a dragon scimitar." The joke is that in the Monkey Madness quest, the player plays the role of a monkey's uncle to complete a certain part of the quest, and completing the quest is required to wield the dragon scimitar. References Category:Melee weapons Category:Equipment Category:Weapons with Special attacks